castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Sentinel
This is about the class power from Castle Age. For the Heart of Darkness heroes, see Guardians/CA:HoD Levels Trigger *Sentinel has changed: Instead of protecting the ally from a total of X damage, it protects the ally for up to X damage per hit, which reduces by Y each time they are hit. This means that for X = 100, Y = 5 (Sentinel level 1), they will resist 100, 95, 90... 5 per hit, breaking when the protection reaches zero. *Sentinel is a spell type action which is used by selecting an ally to protect in the Ally Team tab. 135 points is awarded to the caster. Sentinel can be used on allies at different gates. **Protected allies will transfer the damage they received in duels, either offensive or defensive, to the warrior protecting them. The protecting sentinel won't factor in determining the duel outcome of the guarded ally and an enemy, only when distributing damage results would he/she be included in the equation. **Sentinel resistance does not stack with the protecting warrior's Resistance though the resistance of the ally being protected is included in the damage calculation before the damages are funneled to the protector. . *Sentinel can only protect allies from damage incurred from direct attacks. Spell inflictions of Polymorph, Confuse, Poison and Wound will not trigger the power's intervention. Illusion will also copy the ally being protected and not the warrior who is protecting them. Sentinel also does not trigger on positive spells like Heal, Dispel, Fortitude and Mana Shield to funnel the effects to the protector. **Sentinel cannot protect allies from splash damages like warriors' Whirlwind cleave and mages' innate gate burn ability. *Sentinel is removed once the damage protect value has been depleted. This can be done from 1 to several attacks. On the attack that depletes the protection, any "spill-over" damage will be inflicted to the ally that was being shielded . If the protector becomes stunned, the sentinel buffs continue working but since the warrior's HP cannot be reduced below zero, he will instead stay at zero. *Sentinel cannot be used if either the caster or the target ally is stunned. General Boost Special Inclusion Usage *This power is good in the right hands. Sentinel is best used by people with high health as they be used as "meat shields" to soak up damage and keep a low health ally from being stunned. Ideal allies to protect are full-decked (Meekah + all offensive powers) but low health warriors, full support (heal, revive, dispel) clerics and disruptive (polymorph, confuse) mages. *Note* If a caster is at low health and casts sentinel on an ally and the caster is subsequently killed, the target that has the shield on will receive no protection. The attackers chat says the caster protected 0 and resisted 30. We tested it in guild battle today. I was at low health casted it on my ally and then was killed. Then an attacker attacked my ally that had the shield and the chat said I protected for zero, but I resisted 30. The 30 was due to having Tyrant to level 4 otherwise it would have been 20. *Sentinel can be used to increase warrior's confidence. Since you always win when you apply Sentinel, confidence raises with each casting. Keep in mind you might lower your ally warrior's confidence, though. Recommendation *The class power is very expensive to acquire from both the Guild Shop and Wrath Chest. It requires a lot of guild coins or several lucky FP alchemy landings (for high level versions) to get. Warriors with low health should save their coins and not buy this as they will only be funneling damages to themselves and not intervening to fighting an ally's battle with this power. Notes *The picture in the ability is general Kilgore.